


Shall We Dance?

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Stripper!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine nevermet-au. Kurt and Blaine are strippers in the same nightclub. They've both seen the other dance and are attracted to each other, but neither has the balls to go up to the other and ask him out. One night, someone hits Blaine, and Kurt has to take care of him. By the end of the night, they have scheduled a date.<br/>I DO NOT WANT Blaine getting seriously hurt. Maybe a small cut on his cheek from being slapped by someone that wears a ring?<br/>Klaine endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Klaine nevermet-au. Kurt and Blaine are strippers in the same nightclub. They've both seen the other dance and are attracted to each other, but neither has the balls to go up to the other and ask him out. One night, someone hits Blaine, and Kurt has to take care of him. By the end of the night, they have scheduled a date.  
> I DO NOT WANT Blaine getting seriously hurt. Maybe a small cut on his cheek from being slapped by someone that wears a ring?  
> Klaine endgame.
> 
> Songs used: Everybody Wants to Rule the World : Tears From Fears  
> Rio/Hungry Like the World : Glee Version (Originally by Duran Duran).

“Kurt? If you want to watch, you need to go now,” a guy said in passing. Kurt nearly scrambled from his dressing area and made a B-line to the backstage. He didn’t have to perform until much later, which meant that he could spend his time watching someone else dance. He looked out to the mostly female audience. Kurt sighed but couldn’t help the smile. They were here to watch Blaine dance.   
  
Kurt worked at a stripper club. It wasn’t the best job, but the pay was great and he needed to help pay for school. Thanks to the job, he hadn’t needed to make any loans and still had money to live comfortably off campus. For a decent amount a few nights a week, Kurt could get through a bunch of women, sometimes guys too, drooling and pawing him. Surprisingly to him, he was one of the more popular male strippers. The other one was, of course, Blaine. He was definitely popular in Kurt’s eyes.  
  
They worked in the same club, but never actually sat down to have a conversation. He wasn’t even sure Blaine played for Kurt’s team. All he knew was that Blaine was incredibly hot and he was the only stripper that actually sings while dancing. Kurt did it once to see if he liked it. The dance was a success but Kurt didn’t want to do it every time he danced. Kurt wondered if Blaine ever watched Kurt dance.   
  
The lights dimmed and the women roared with anticipation. Kurt turned and watched Blaine walk onto the stage. He was wearing a dark trench coat and he could see dark boots at the hem. Blaine walked onto the stage and music began to play. He had a microphone near his mouth and when the spotlight shined on him, he began to sing.  
  
 _Welcome to your life_  
 _There’s no turning back_  
 _Even while we sleep_  
  
 _We will find you acting on your best behavior_  
 _Turn your back on mother nature_  
 _Everybody wants to rule the world_  
  
Blaine glided across the stage, rolling his hips in a seductive way. Slowly, he began unbuttoning his trench coat and letting it slide down his arms. He smiled and let the coat drop onto the stage. Women were reaching for him, wanting to grab him or give him dollar bills. Too bad dancers weren’t allowed to participate in the audience, Kurt would probably elbow a lot of women just to run his hands up and down Blaine’s muscled body.  
  
Blaine wore dark pants and a black vest with no undershirt. and a bowtie. Kurt secretly thought the bowtie was a sexy touch on him. Any other stripper there couldn’t pull it off like Blaine could. And Kurt watched Blaine actually pull it off by untying it slowly.  
  
 _It’s my own design_  
 _It’s my own remorse_  
 _Help me to decide_  
  
Help me make the most of freedom and of pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
  
Blaine danced his way down the runway on the stage. Kurt watched him move his body forward and do that belly dance Kurt found extremely hot. Women pawed at him while others stuck bills in his pants. It took some time for Kurt to get used to that part while he was dancing. There were rules patrons (the mostly women and some men who came to the club) had to follow. Private dancing there was no touching allowed - when it came to the actual strip show, they had to keep their hands away from any private areas.   
  
There was only one incident where Kurt had to push a woman away because she got too handsy and tried to grab him behind and in front. There hadn’t been an incident where someone got violent with the dancers.  
  
Until now.  
  
Before Blaine could get to the next part, there were a couple of women fighting. One woman tried to push the other away and in retaliation, she swung her hand. Unfortunately, her hand missed the woman and accidentally backhanded Blaine across the face, pushing him on his side. The lady was wearing a ring and not only did it hit his face, but it also hit the microphone, causing a high pitched screech in the speakers.   
  
Kurt gasped as he raced onto the stage and knelt by Blaine’s side.  
  
“Are you all right?” he asked as close to Blaine’s ear as he could. The music faded out and some women were trying to get close to Blaine. Kurt wasn’t sure if it was a pure concern or they just wanted to touch him. He ignored a few of their hands trying to touch him.  
  
“I think I’m bleeding,” Blaine said as he looked up at Kurt.  
  
“Come on,” Kurt gestured. With Kurt’s help, Blaine got to his feet and was surrounded by the other dancers.   
  
“Will you guys give him some space? Jesus Christ!” Kurt yelled. All the dancers knew to back away when Kurt used his high pitched voice. Blaine laughed a little as he walked with Kurt to the dressing area.   
  
“Thanks, Kurt,” Blaine said.   
  
“Oh, you remember me?” Kurt joked. Blaine laughed as he looked into the mirror. There was a small gash on his cheekbone, nothing a butterfly band-aid wouldn’t fix.   
  
“Of course, I do. I watch you dance every chance I get,” Blaine admitted. Kurt found a small first aid box and roamed through the bandaids. He looked up at Blaine with surprise.   
  
“You do?” Kurt asked.   
  
“Is that such a surprise?” Blaine asked. Kurt found a band-aid.  
  
“Well…a little. I’ve seen you around, but we’ve never had a conversation,” Kurt said and pulled out a small tube of Neosporin.   
  
“I know. This place is hectic. I’ve wanted to talk to you since you started here. I really wanted to talk to you about your musical number you did,” Blaine responded.   
  
“Oh?”  
  
“You sang one of my favorite Broadway songs. It was I’m Here. It fit your voice so perfectly and the way you dance…I’m sorry I’m making an ass of myself,” Blaine said feeling ashamed. Kurt was stunned as he handed the tube and the band-aid to Blaine.   
  
“I don’t know how you do it every night. I love watching you dance,” Kurt added. Blaine smiled as he looked down at the tube, dabbing a bit of ointment on his cut. Kurt grabbed the band-aid and opened the wrapping. “Let me.”  
  
Blaine smiled as Kurt put the band-aid on Blaine’s cheek.   
  
“It’s almost time for your dance,” Blaine said. Kurt smiled a little.  
  
“I’m sure Elliot wouldn’t mind taking my place,” Kurt responded.   
  
“That’s a shame. I wanted to watch you,” Blaine said in a flirtatious voice.   
  
“I would feel bad. Your dance was interrupted,” Kurt hinted.  
  
“This is true. And I thought I picked a good song. I’ve had a song in mind when I pictured you and me dancing and singing together,” Blaine admitted.   
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah…is that weird?” Blaine asked.  
  
“No, not at all. In fact, we can make up your interrupted dance. We can dance together,” Kurt suggested a little too excitedly. Blaine really liked that idea.  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Then it’s settled! We will dance and sing together!” Kurt said happily.  
  
“And afterwards, we can go get something to eat…”   
  
“Like a date,” Kurt finished.  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Really?” Kurt asked, realizing that not only did they just decide to sing and dance together, but also made a date. Blaine let out a breath.  
  
“Yeah…only if you want. I’ve wanted to ask you out since I first saw you dance. I mean not that I instantly said I wanted to have your body…which you have a very nice, very sexy one, but I wanted to get to know you too…” Kurt held up his hands and smiled at him warmly.   
  
“Blaine? I’ve wanted to ask you out too. So yeah, let’s dance and sing together and afterwards we can go out and…talk and go out…” Kurt was babbling now.   
  
“Sounds like a date,” Blaine added. Kurt smiled happily.  
  
“Yes, it does. Let’s prepare!”  
  


* * *

  
Kurt and Blaine waited backstage, waiting for the song to begin. They both turned to each other and smiled. Both wore microphones near the mouths. The dance was spontaneous and they were sure it wasn’t going to be entirely perfect, but who cared? After the dance, they had a date together. The light flashed and Kurt was the first one to walk on stage - women yelled with anticipation.  
  
 _Dark in the city, night is a wire_  
 _Steam in the subway, Earth is a fire_  
 _Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do_  
  
Kurt did a hip roll before turning to his left and another spotlight shined right on Blaine.  
  
 _Woman you want me, give me a sign_  
 _And catch my breathing even closer behind_  
 _Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do_  
  
Slowly, Kurt and Blaine started removing their bowties in unison. The crowd loved it, and so did the two dancers. Both ripped off their vests while looking at the other and not at the crowd.  
  
 _Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand (smell like I sound)_  
 _Just like that river twisting through a dusty land (straddle the line)_  
 _And when she shines she really shows you all she can (mouth is alive)_  
 _Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande_


End file.
